


The Nth Timension

by Sharinarra



Category: Odyssey Larp
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinarra/pseuds/Sharinarra
Summary: So. Some time ago, there was a Live Action RolePlay game called Odyssey.It was based around mythical-historical interpretations of Mediterranean cultures and their pantheons.There was Greece, Rome, Persia, Carthage, and Egypt.Each was individually presented at the height of its historical aesthetic, but the overall world was set shortly after Alexander the Great died.The gods in this world were real. And regularly interacted with the players. This was about as entertaining, frequently terrifying, and often confusing, as you might imagine it would be to have the literal gods of the nation you were playing in know your name or demand something be done, whilst having the power to crush you if you messed up.





	The Nth Timension

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, the player base was given the responsibility of fighting in an arena to decide the ebb and flow of territory ownership, and those involved in magic had to try and work out, then fix, the world from what Alexander broke (he popped up later on to super fix it and cause even further problems).
> 
> At the very end, the battles in the arena were to decide on the final direction the new age of the world would go in.  
> Meanwhile, my Egyptian character, Shani, was busy literally pinning the cities of the world onto a metaphysical Great Wheel to make sure nothing was lost when the Age turned over.  
> She was also by this point the living embodiment of the life force of the Egyptian God Ptah. He was presented in game as ancient, and being somewhat outside of Time and seeing more than the usual number of dimensions. That was fun to roleplay with.
> 
> With her work done, Shani was given a choice; to ascend to divinity, and become Ptah, as the one who held that space returned to mortality and the eventual peace of a final death; or to return the power of being his Ka (basically demi-god) and become simply mortal once more, leaving him to continue on in the role.
> 
> She chose to ascend. 
> 
> This fic is my head cannon of what happened next.

### .

## There is a sphere……….

The council is ended. Anubis leads the lovers and the lady on through the journey ahead of them. The others begin to go their own ways once more. 

 

Shani-who-became-Ptah stands in a formless space. Not a void, that empty featureless waste.  
She stands in a space that is formless because it holds all forms.  
Timeless because all time is one, and it is here that it starts, here that it flows, and here that it ends.

The future of the middle sea is being decided. Has been decided. Was never formed. Has always been. Will never be. A vast, endless swarm of potentials, crossing, fading, blending and weaving.  
She looks around, hand reaching for a bottle that isn’t there… a mind only partially prepared for this onslaught grasping for a line, a thought, anything to hold her steady as she adjusts to this new realm. 

There. A wheel.  
Her Wheel.  
It resonates with the form and weight of the world, it thrumms, and that humming of the world draws her back, whirling faster and faster as the Wheel of Fire builds momentum. She sees the arena now. The final battle is being fought, and two futures hang in the balance. She sees them both pan out ahead of her….  
And then… one fades. Dead aborning. And the Celestial Hierarchy, the vision of her nation, takes hold.  
The Wheel settles.  
The world turns upon its new axis.  
And her final mortal work holds this new age, for eternity.

She smiles.

 

#### The sphere becomes a circle……….

 

 

##### The circle…….

 

 

Becomes a line……..


End file.
